Slavery
by DuoBat218
Summary: What would you do if someone you’d never met before suddenly asked you to marry him? Would you do it? And what would you do if all of that goes horribly wrong?


SLAVERY Chapter. 1  
  
Summary: What would you do if someone you'd never met before suddenly asked you to marry him? Would you do it? And what would you do if all of that goes horribly wrong?  
  
Sunshine coming in through the cracks of her windows was what caused her to awake. Slowly she pushed off her covering, putting her bare feet to the cold floor. She stretched hands high above her in the air. It looked like it was going to be a very nice day out, not a trace of a cloud in the sky. Smiling, she began her morning ritual.  
  
"Kagome are you awake yet?" Came the voice from down the stairs. She quietly gave the usual "mmhmm" and stifled another yawn. God she hated school. Well no, it wasn't fair of her to make that general statement. She couldn't really hate school because she hardly ever attended school. She hated waking up for school. Yes, that was a more true statement. She realized she didn't have much time to sit and contemplate this much loner or she would be late for one of her rare days at school. She had promised her mother she would at least attend school this week. Her mother had gone on and on all day about what kind of example she was setting for her brother and how her grades were suffering, but in the end, her mother gave in to her daughter, because her daughter was the key to the past. If the past was messed up, there future could become too.  
  
Barely chewing anything at breakfast as she wolfed it down quickly she said her goodbyes and ran for the door. She much preferred biking to school, but her bike was in the past, she hadn't thought to bring it home. She could be so stupid sometimes. But walking wasn't so bad, so she didn't mind to bad. Mondays were the worst day of all and Kagome only managed to stay awake during two classes. When the final bell rang, she was happy to leave and practically ran all the way home. She quickly finished her homework, and plopped down in front of the TV. She'd been looking forward to this for a while, it being one of the things she missed most. It was impossible now to watch her favorite TV shows, because it had been so long she was lost in all their plots. If nothing else, she could always watch the news and see what was going on where.  
  
The day progressed like any other and finally she tucked herself into bed. She felt lonely without her friends or Inu Yasha to protect her. Oh Inu Yasha, he meant the world to her and she felt like she would crumble without him. It had taken all her might to finally confess her feeling to the angry half demon. He had reacted by taking some time to think in a tree. That was the night before she left and he had never properly answered her with his feelings. She hoped to await them when she returned. Thoughts of the half demon consumed her as she fell into a deep, wonderful sleep.  
  
"Beautiful princess, please, right this way." Kagome blinked once, noticing her beautiful clothes as the man dressed just as fancily let her to a room. She nodded and followed him. In the room she was away from the music and dancing, she had noticed earlier. He closed the door. "Would you like to live like this? Everyday of your life could be extraordinary as this. Beautiful clothes, dancing, servants, all yours. Please I will treat you like the princess you are at heart." She smiled, nodding.  
  
"Yes, yes, I want to live like this forever!"  
  
While Kagome lay sleeping in her room, having a wonderful dream, strange smog had come out of the well, and made its way into her room. A strange noise was coming from it, a noise that sounded like laughter.  
  
Again the sun light woke her and she placed her feet on the floor. Shivering a little she put her feet to the floor. Fluffy carpeting met them. Feeling this Kagome blinked again and looked around. She had on a beautiful silk night gown. The room she was in was as big as her house. The bed took up a large amount of space, and there was lots of beautiful furniture in the room. A knock on the door startled her.  
  
"Madame, are you awake?" The voice came. It was the voice of an unfamiliar man.  
  
"Um yes. Whose there?"  
  
"A servant mame, the Lord has sent me to wake you. I have brought your servants with me as to get you dressed for breakfast with my Lord." Kagome thought about it for a moment then raced to the door to open it. There stood a man, with four females behind him. The man seemed to be in his thirties. The girls that were with him were very young. One was possibly twenty, the others were possibly in there young teens. At the sight of Kagome they all bowed and gave a "Milady." The male left and the women followed Kagome in. She felt a little awkward having these girls help her do things she was perfectly capable of doing herself. First a bath, then they styled her hair and helped her put on one of the nice dresses in her closet. They escorted her to an elegant table and sat her down, then left. Moments later the man from earlier in her dream came to the table. Not knowing what to do she got up and bowed. He chuckled slightly.  
  
"Lady Kagome, please have a seat. You need not bow to me. We are friends. Please now, breakfast will be served, eat as much as you would like." As the words came from his mouth, ten servants came in with plates and placed them on the table. Each giant plate contained a different food item and Kagome found them all to be extremely delicious.  
  
"This is by far the best dream I've had in a long time" She stated as she took another bite.  
  
"Dream? Lady Kagome, this is no dream. We are really in my castle, and we are really feasting on the finest food the area has to offer. You are not dreaming. Would you like me to pinch you to prove it?" She shook her head indicating no and pinched herself to be certain. It hurt.  
  
After the breakfast, the lord led her to a beautiful garden, containing many colorful flowers. Some of the flowers she had never seen before, and she almost felt inclined to ask about him. A giant stone wall was around the property, most likely, she figured, to keep out unwanted people. This was defiantly the feudal times. The castle, the people, the lack of electricity. Yes defiantly the feudal times, but how had she got here? She had gone home for the week hadn't she? Kagome was completely confused, but most of all she knew her mother would be mad at her, thinking she had broke her promise to go to school. She was taking out of her dazed state when the lord took her hand. "Lady Kagome, you are the most beautiful creature on this planet. From the moment I saw you, I knew I must have you. Have you all to myself. Lady Kagome please say you will stay with me here in my castle forever." She blushed slightly at the words coming from his mouth. He looked at her, awaiting her answer.  
  
"I can't answer you right now my Lord." She said quietly. This man wanted her to be with her. He told her how wonderful she was. Inu Yasha would never do that. She loved Inu Yasha though, right? This man said he would love her though, take care of her. Did she want that over her love for Inu Yasha?  
  
"Will you give me your answer tomorrow, if I let thee sleep it over?" She smiled, yes, time to think it over would be best.  
  
"Of course my Lord. I can answer you properly in the morning." He seemed to accept this as an answer and stood up.  
  
"I have some work to do. I will see you at dinner? Feel free to look around and if you need anything, the servants will get it for you." She nodded and he left. She decided to stay in the garden for the moment. It was quite large and the flowers growing in it were quite nice. Sitting on one of the benches she began to think over her decision. She had met many Lords before. They were often not inclined to let there objects of affection go. If he really loved her, and she refused him, would he let her go? Of course he'd have to. She'd explain to him in the morning that she needed to be back with her friends. She didn't have time for marriage, or to settle down. Yes, he was sure to understand.  
  
Dinner went smoothly, they making small talk, as Kagome wasn't ready to reveal her decision quite yet. The morning would be a good time. At night the servants tucked her in. The morning, everything would be righted in the morning. She smiled as she dozed off to sleep.  
  
She awoke the next morning to a knock. She sat up in bed and smoothed her hair down.  
  
"Umm yes. Who is it?" She said, half knowing the answer. The Lords voice came from the other side of the door.  
  
"Lady Kagome, may I please come in?" She got up and opened the door. The Lord smiled at her and took her hand. "Lady Kagome, I have stayed awake all night awaiting your answer. Please spare my heart and give me your feelings." Hearing him confess how much he loved her she felt bad about what she was going to say. He was unknown to her though. She had known him but a day. She didn't even know his name. How could she be expected to marry him?  
  
"My Lord, I am really sorry. I can't live here with you. I can't marry you. I need to get back home, be with my family for a while more. My friends need me too. I don't really know you very well either. I'm really sorry, but I can't live this life with you." She bowed. He didn't say anything, so she looked up. The Lord has his fists clenched. His eyes showed nothing but anger. "My...my... my Lord?" She asked carefully. He grabbed her wrist and she tried to wriggle free.  
  
"You think your leaving? You promised to stay here! I asked you if this is how you wanted to live forever. You said yes! You signed a vocal contract. You can't leave here. If you won't be my wife, then you will stay here forever as my slave."  
  
"No, no I thought it was a dream! I don't want to stay here. Please let me go home to my family!" He grabbed her by the hair, and furiously began dragging her. She couldn't keep up and fell to the floor. She screamed as the lord continued dragging her down hallways and stairs. The servants lined the halls, bowing as their Lord went by. Kagome screamed out to them, sometimes lifting her arms in an attempt to reach out for them, begging for their help as she was dragged. They were not about to help her though, disobeying the Lord was certain death. Finally they were in an area Kagome didn't recognize from the previous day. The halls had no lights, and the Lord had to grab a torch to continue. Very little light shown in and cells lined the walls. He was going to keep her in this prison? Opening one of the doors he threw her in. She patted her hand to head to stop some of the blood from where hair had been yanked out. She cried out to him as he stared at him from the floor. He fastened chains around her feet, making it so she could only move about two feet from the wall. She tried to get up but her feet failed her, she was shaking so hard. On her hands and knees she looked up crying. He kicked her hard, knocking her over. She coughed, crying harder. He picked her up by her chin.  
  
"Poor pitiful little girl. Are you sorry yet? Do you wish you would have said yes? Too late now. Oh, you've gone and got your beautiful dress dirty and torn." He grabbed the front of it and yanked it off, tearing what was left it off her body. Standing there in nothing but panties, she felt only a moment of embarrassment before the pain set in. He set her on her feet and grabbed her arm, hard enough to bruise it. "Tell me you love me. Tell me you'd do anything for me." She looked at him, pleading again. Not hearing what he wanted, he shoved her to her knees. "Tell me! Tell me now you love me!" Kagome felt like she was going to die. What did it matter if she told him or not? She'd rather die then tell this horrible man that she loved him. Refusing again, he kicked her hard to the ground. She trembled and stayed down. "Maybe you'll change your mind by tonight, princess." He sneered, shutting the cell door and leaving. Kagome watched the light from his torch get smaller and smaller as he got further away. Trembling with pain Kagome looked around her small cell. There was a small pile of hay nearby and she was able to pull some over towards herself to make a bed. She curled up and cried herself to sleep.  
  
"Inu Yasha, help me, I need you..."  
  
Reviews are always welcome and much appreciated! 


End file.
